


Yellow brick wall

by Ischa



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Brendon, Mikey, t-shirts and unicorns.</p><p><i>Brendon is four years, three months and seven days old when he sees it the first time. It's beautiful and it's not white and he isn't really sure what it is until his mom tells him, seeing her son drawing stick horses with horns with a pale blue crayon.<br/>“Unicorn,” Brendon repeats, as if to taste the word, feel it's shape on his tongue.<br/>His mom smiles.</i></p><p><i>~+~<br/>Gerard never asked, he just corrected the drawing he made until it looked like Mikey wanted it to. Until Mikey said it looked like the real one.<br/>(Mikey still has that drawing.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow brick wall

**Title:**  Yellow brick wall ****  
 **Pairing:** Brendon/Mikey  
 **Rating:** PG (at most, this story involves unicorns...)  
 **Summary:** This is a story about Brendon, Mikey, t-shirts and unicorns.  
 **Warning(s):** Unicorns. (Is this a warning?)  
 **Author’s Notes:** This was inspired by unphoenix's brilliant story [**'Die. Slow'**](http://unphoenix.livejournal.com/8096.html) **.** Go read!  
 **Word Count:** 2.283  
 **Beta:**[](http://tygermine.livejournal.com/profile)[ **tygermine**](http://tygermine.livejournal.com/)    
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real.

~1~  
Brendon wears a shirt with '70% Candy Inside' splashed across the chest in bright blue sparkly glue. Ryan and Spencer find it hilarious. Spencer just chooses not to comment on it. After all, when your singer is happy, your band is happy and all that crap. Lucky for them, it’s not that hard to make Brendon happy. Some candy and a sparkly shirt do the trick more often than not. (That of course doesn't mean he’s easy...) And there are the unicorns of course. Spencer grins.  
“What?” Brendon wants to know, swallowing some gummy bears hastily. He nearly chokes on them.

“Nothing.”  
Brendon shrugs and lets it go. Maybe, Spencer thinks, he is a little bit easy.

~+~  
It's love at first sight.  
Brendon is pulling on Ryan's shirt, making excited, happy noises. Ryan isn't too sure he wants too know – at all. Brendon tends to get excited about very little. Yesterday’s commercial of singing fairies in diapers is just an example. (Needless to say Ryan Ross was not amused.) He rolls his eyes, but doesn't look up from the book he's reading.

“Ryan! Look!”

“What?” Ryan asks irritated.

“Look!” Brendon repeats in his excited five-year old voice. On some days Ryan finds it hard to tell how old Brendon really is. “Ryyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaan!”

“God, Bendon I swear...”

“LOOK!”  
So Ryan does, because...well, the whining got a bit much. The TV screen shows Gerard Way answering some question or another. The TV is muted so he can't hear a thing (why does Brendon watch TV like that?!). He looks good...Wait. What?!

“Brendon...” Ryan says looking at him, because what the fuck?

“Not him. His brother!” Brendon says rolling his eyes at Ryan.

“What?!” Ryan says, because honestly. WHAT?

“Wait...” Brendon answers, tearing at Ryan's shirt again. “There!”  
Ryan shifts his gaze back to the TV. And yeah, okay, there he is, Michael Way. Looking shy, answering a question. “I want his shirt!” Brendon exclaims gripping Ryan's wrist hard. There will be bruises, because Ryan is a delicate flower.

“His shirt...”

“Yep!”  
Ryan looks at it. It's a black shirt, pale blue letters reading 'I believe.' (and isn't there a copyright on that?) under the letters is a pale violet unicorn.  
Ryan is sure Gerard made it.

“I don't think you can buy it somewhere....” he begins.

“I don't care. Hehehe. Get it?” Brendon answers with a giggle before settling into stubborn mode. “Maybe Jon will steal it for me...” he muses.  
Ryan tunes him out. He doesn't even want to know.

~+~  
Jon doesn't steal the shirt, (mainly because he is a nice boy from Chicago, who doesn't do stealing – except it's pizza. Everything is fair game in love and pizza. And because he doesn’t find an opportunity.) but he gets one printed with the motif that he copied of a youtube clip of the interview. Jon is a huge fan of youtube. Brendon's shirt is pale blue with a black unicorn and black letters.

“Jon. I love you!” Brendon exclaims and kisses Jon wetly on the lips, before he takes his shirt off, right in the kitchen, (where they're eating their breakfast and drinking their coffee for god's sake! Ryan thinks vaguely pissed.) and puts the unicorn t-shirt on. He looks ridiculously pleased.  
“I'm in love with this...” he sings. Ryan sighs.

~+~  
He is napping because he's bored out of his mind. And sometimes television can be entertaining. (Shut up. It totally can.) And it's just because of the t-shirt he actually watches the Panic interview. It's his shirt. It totally is and he isn't sure Gerard would be pissed or pleased if he knew. Maybe a bit of both. Because he is an artist and so he's gleeful (even if he doesn't show it) if people actually like what he's doing and pissed because hey, someone stole his artwork.  
Mikey Way knows of course that he isn't the only one who believes in unicorns, but he didn't know that Panic's little singer was one of those boys too.

~+~  
“He is kinda sparkly.” Gerard says. Mikey gives him a look, because hello? His brother is such a sparkly, glittery drama queen sometimes. “Shut up!” Gerard says laughing. “He stole my artwork...” he adds.

“You gonna sue him?”

“So Ryan can write an emo-esque song about it? About how unicorns are free and all that? I don't think so.”

“You kinda like that Ross kid, don't you?”

“I like them all,” Gerard answers.  
True enough, but Gerard is such a liar.

~+~  
 _Brendon is four years, three months and seven days old when he sees it the first time. It's beautiful and it's not white and he isn't really sure what it is until his mom tells him, seeing her son drawing stick horses with horns with a pale blue crayon.  
“Unicorn,” Brendon repeats, as if to taste the word, feel it's shape on his tongue.  
His mom smiles._

 _~+~  
Gerard never asked, he just corrected the drawing he made until it looked like Mikey wanted it to. Until Mikey said it looked like the real one.  
(Mikey still has that drawing.) _

~2~  
Brendon wears that shirt every day for a whole week.  
“God! You need to change that. You smell.” Ryan says when Brendon sits down next to him on the couch. “Even Jon will not allow you to snuggle close with this thing on.”

“I hate you Ryan Ross, you don't understand me at all.”  
Ryan asks himself if there is a person on the whole planet who is able to understand what is going on in Brendon's head. Especially the unicorn thing.

“You love me.”

“So not true.” Brendon answers with a pout, trying to snuggle closer.

“I swear if you touch me with this thing on, I will punch you...or let Spencer do it,” Ryan says. Brendon seems to calculate his chances, sighs and gets up after a few seconds.

“I need another one...or seven,” he says as he leaves the lounge to change his shirt. “Maybe in different colours.”

~+~  
Because Jon is the awesome person he is, he calls the Butcher, because, as anyone who doesn't live under a rock knows, he is a talented artist. He sure as hell can draw a unicorn or seven and Ryan can come up with some unicorn lyrics, poems, haikus, Jon doesn't care.

~+~  
“It's just fair to steal that design...he stole yours,” Mikey reasons. Gerard looks sceptical. It's someone else's art after all. You just don't steal someone else's ideas. It's unethical.

“Two wrongs...”

“Yeah, whatever....” Mikey says, waving his hand. Gerard takes a drag of his cigarette and looks at his brother. He tries to remember when the whole fascination with unicorns began and why it lasted...he is a boy for crying out loud. Not that Gerard thinks unicorns are for girls or something so heteronormative and pigeonholing...

“I can make you a new one,” he offers.

“No, it's okay,” Mikey says.  
Gerard just shrugs.

~+~  
The drawing still looks good so he doesn't think the people in the shop will have a problem printing it on a shirt. Gerard might flip though. Mikey is sure Gerard doesn't even know Mikey has this picture still. In the corner is Gerard’s signature. Scribbled in his childish hand writing. It's cute.

~+~  
“Oh my god!” Brendon screams. There’s a background smash as Spencer’s coffee mug breaks on the floor.

“What?!” He asks pissed, while staring at the remains of his High School Musical 3 mug. It was his favourite.

“Nothing,” Brendon sing-songs. Spencer looks sharply at him. He doesn't believe it for one second. Of course there is something when Brendon is screaming like someone skinned him alive.

“Brendon.”

“Nothing....I need to go and call Pete. Like right now,” he says before he flees the room.  
Something is very rotten in the state of Brendonland. On the muted TV screen Gerard Way is answering a question on SURS. Spencer is wondering if they talked shit about them again, but he doesn't think so. And of course even Brendon wouldn't know, with the TV being muted. So what? He shakes his head and goes back to the kitchen, to find some papertowels and some new coffee.

~+~  
 _Brendon is nine years, five months and ten days old when he sees it again. It's the middle of the night and something shiny is staring into the window of the small cabin he currently is sleeping in, while visiting his grandparents. He knows he isn't allowed to run into the woods alone, but that is a unicorn and he knows it this time. He can vaguely remember the first time he saw it. In all it's glory and it never let him go. And here it is, he didn't even believe anymore that it was real the first time... (Okay, he totally did...)  
He climbs out of the bed, the ground feels cold under his bare feet, which don't make a sound, and goes over to the window. The unicorn is standing in the pale moonlight. It's not a full moon, but it seems to reflect the light like a diamond. A pale shimmering rainbow surrounding it. He wants to open the window but he doesn't dare, he just puts his hand on the cold glass.  
His grandmother finds him sleeping on the floor the next morning._

 _~+~  
The last time he saw it, he was sixteen. He was drunk then, drunk and high and he isn't sure anymore he really saw it, but what doesn't make him forget it, is that the unicorn seemed disappointed and that it wasn't alone. In the background was a small boy. A lot younger than Mikey and Mikey felt something bitter inside him. Like he's being replaced. The boy smiled shyly and Mikey wanted to smile back, but he couldn't, he just couldn't, because he knew somehow he wouldn't be able to see the unicorn again. And this boy could. _

~3~  
Mikey isn't sure why this one. Maybe because he sometimes remembers snippets of dreams and vague memories. Dreams that make him bitter for no reason and snippets of light and yellow roads. But that might have something to do with Gerard making him watch 'Wizard of Oz' a lot as a kid.  
Besides, he woke up this morning with a pale boy on his mind. A kid standing half hidden behind a big tree, looking a bit scared and a lot awed. He wondered if he looked like that the first time.  
Gerard's childish drawing is staring back at him from the mirror where it is stuck up in the top right corner. It didn't lose any of it's magic during all the years it was hidden. Even the glitter is there and it looks really a bit stupid on the plain black shirt, but he doesn't care. It's a statement, it's a question. Maybe...who knows.

“I can't believe you had that all these years and I can't believe you printed it on a shirt!” Gerard says, he's laughing, spilling ashes on the small kitchen table.

“I like it,” Mikey answers shrugging.

“You wanna play in it?”

“Of course.”

~+~  
“It borders on stalking what you're doing here,” Ryan says, he sounds bored, but that doesn't mean anything, Brendon knows.

“It’s not,” he answers, but, okay, it totally is. He is searching for clues. Because he just knows he has something in common with Mikey Way. It's the unicorns. He dreamed about it today and he saw the boy. He forgot about the boy. Now he doesn't know how he could forget that there was someone else in the forest. Maybe he was too young, and the unicorn too overwhelming. It's the only reason he can come up with.  
He doesn't scream when he sees Mikey's shirt. The unicorn looks exactly like the one he saw. (Like the ones he was drawing when he was a kid, better of course because this kid had some talent.) It's his unicorn, well it’s obviously Mikey's too. He's gripping the hem of his shirt so hard his knuckles are white and he is sure the shirt will rip any minute now.

“Brendon? Are you alright?” Ryan asks from beside him, Brendon nods, he is, he is more than alright. He feels like he’s coming home or something, because there on the stage is someone who saw it too and maybe that someone saw him too.

~+~  
He calls his mom when he gets back to the bus. And she doesn't ask too many questions, just promises to look for the drawings of unicorns he made. He is sure she has some still hidden somewhere. He needs them now.

~+~  
“Mikey, here’s a letter for you...” Gerard says.

“Fanmail?”

“Maybe...not sure, there is a star on the cover and candy and a rainbow...looks like a kid made it,” Gerard is frowning, tossing the letter in Mikey's lap.  
Mikey isn't too sure about this letter at first, but then when he opens it, he knows. Inside are two folded pieces of paper the first one is a childish and old picture of a unicorn. It resembles vaguely the one Gerard made for him, in the corner someone wrote 'Brendon', it doesn't look like a child's hand writing. Maybe his mother, Mikey muses, smiling.

“What is it?” Gerard wants to know.

“A unicorn.”

~+~  
 _It's a moonless night and the lights are too bright to see any stars. When he steps onto the pavement, it turns from grey to yellow.  
In the distance, a boy standing, waiting.  
Leaning against a yellow brick wall. There is graffiti on it. A blue unicorn.  
“Got your letter.” The boy says and Brendon smiles. _

~end~


End file.
